onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Raphael Sbarge, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Archie Hopper. Jiminy is based on the "Talking Cricket" from the story Pinocchio. History Before the Curse Born as the child of traveling puppeteers and con artists, Jiminy Cricket is used by his unscrupulous parents to cheat and steal from people for most of his life, which they refer to as "helping". He feels guilty for his actions, and always begs his parents to stop their thievery, but they never listen to their son and tell him that he has no say on the matter. When Jiminy finally decided he has had enough, the young man visits a powerful dealer named Rumplestiltskin. In return for freedom, Rumplestiltskin will take what is left of his parents, and he gives Jiminy a potion that will do the trick in helping him to be rid of them. Later that evening, the puppeteers and Jiminy ask a young couple to stay the night, where they lie that a plague is approaching and they are in possession of a cure. In return for many of their valuables, the couple buy the cure. Jiminy is furious about the deception of the kind people, and threatens his parents with Rumplestiltskin's potion, only to see it has been switched with the fake cure --rainwater. He runs back to the couple's house, and sees the effect of the potion in horror: they have been transformed into wooden puppets. As the puppeteers laugh and joke at this find, the couple's young son, Geppetto, arrives home, and upon seeing his parents, demands to know what has happened. Devastated for the boy whose life he had ruined, Jiminy desperately wishes for his mistake to be undone. The Blue Fairy appears before him, but heeds she cannot reverse Rumplestiltskin's magic. Jiminy then asks her to free him from his parents so that he may help the child himself. When she inquires as to what Jiminy wants to be instead, he chooses a cricket. The Blue Fairy vanishes after sending him after the boy, and Jiminy becomes Geppetto's companion as he grows up. Many years later, the seven dwarves ask him for help because of Snow White's destructive turn in her life, as she had become angry, easily annoyed and frustrated, and rude due to the effects of Rumplestiltskin's forgetful potion. Snow White is disgusted at the sight of "vermon" in the house, and tries to swat him away. Though Jiminy tries to be the voice of reason, he indirectly gives her the idea to kill the Evil Queen, and aids Prince Charming; after Snow White ties him to a tree; by chewing the rope to loosen the bonds. Then, Prince Charming goes to stop Snow White from killing the Queen and becoming dark. Jiminy Cricket is present at the war council meeting where the Evil Queens fate is being discussed. He urges Snow White to consider killing her; stating that she will never change her ways. Pinocchio, Geppetto's adoptive son, plays a trick on Jiminy by typing him inside a cuckoo clock, so that he pops out when the clock chimes on the hour. Pinocchio finds it humorous, but quickly shows remorse when the Blue Fairy, as he can only stay human if he does not do bad things. Instead, the Blue Fairy brings the news of the Dark Curse. She asks for Geppetto's help by telling him of an enchanted tree; like the one Pinocchio was fashioned from; which could save them. The Blue Fairy shows them the tree states it can save two people. Prince Charming and Snow White will be transferred to a land without magic in order to guide the savior. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to Pinocchio since he was not always a real boy, but the Blue Fairy cannot answer his question because magic works differently in that land. He agrees to build the wardrobe only if he can save Pinocchio, which Jiminy questions. Geppetto does not listen to Jiminy and instead gets upset and says that Jiminy can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents, but he can start by staying out of this. Later, he advises Snow White, Prince Charming, and their allies on battling the Evil Queen and the curse. When the Dark Curse is about to arrive, the Blue Fairy comes to Geppetto again and tells him to forget their deal, and that Snow White's child is right this moment, so the child and Snow White must go through the wardrobe together. She stresses the child must have a mentor in the new land. But, Geppetto disregards what the Blue Fairy says, and makes preparations to send his son through the wardrobe first. As a farewell, Jiminy warns Pinocchio to watch out for temptation in the new world. For events occurring after the casting of the Dark Curse, see Archie Hopper. Trivia *There is a cricket in the original Pinocchio story, known as "The Talking Cricket". He is accidentally killed by Pinocchio while trying to give the puppet advice. This character was later expanded and named "Jiminy Cricket" in the Disney animated film, Pinocchio. *"Jiminy Crickets" is a minced oath for "Jesus Christ" that was popular in the 1930s and 1940s, when the Disney film Pinocchio was released. *His parents' names, Myrna and Martin, are the complete name of well-known psychiatrist, Myrna Martin, who specializes in child/adolescent and family therapy. Jiminy's Storybrooke counterpart, Archie Hopper, is also a psychiatrist and has treated young Henry Mills. *Crickets are considered good luck in some countries; in China they are often kept in cages similar to the one young Jiminy acquires. *Because Jiminy's wish was to help Geppetto with the challenges he will face throughout his life, Jiminy "will live as many years as he needs to help him." *Jiminy speaks into an old gramophone which translates his voice from cricket to English.Once Upon a Time: Season 1: commentary for "Pilot" *He has been featured on titlecards. Appearances References it:Grillo Parlante Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season Two Characters